1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wedge of a cable connector grounding device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With reference to FIG. 1, a 3D view of a conventional cable central connector, the cable connector mainly comprises a body 1. One side of the body 1 is formed with a spirally conjunct seat 2 inside which a concave tapped hole 3 is formed. Then, on the circumferential wall of spirally conjunct seat 2, two concave slots 4 opposite to each other are formed axially for a lead wire 6 of a grounding wire 5 to pass into. Further, an arc-shaped slot 7 conjunct to the slots 4 is formed at the bottom of tapped hole 3. Next, a packing seat 8 is spirally conjunct to the tapped hole 3, and a concave arc-shaped slot 9 is further formed at the bottom of packing seat 8.
With reference to FIG. 2, a schematic view illustrating the service of conventional cable central connector, although the conventional cable connector can be wedged to the lead wire 6 of grounding wire 5, the diameter of lead wire 6 is smaller than that of each of the arc-shaped slots 7 and 9, only points A and B of the lead wire 6 contact the arc-shaped slots 7 and 9, poor contact being thereby caused. Then, the arc-shaped slot 7 is a groove of which the surface is flat and smooth, so the resistance resulting from the lead wire 6 relatively decreases. Further, when being subject to a force and pulled and dragged, the lead wire 6 glides along the arc-shaped slot 7, there being thereby the possibility of poor tightness and clearance. Apparently, the effect of grounding is not achieved. Thus, improvement of the conventional cable central connector is necessarily made.
Consequently, because of the technical defects of described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly through wholehearted experience and research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the defects described above.